Tama Productions
Tama Productions (タマ・プロダクション) was an animation studio founded by former Mushi Productions animator Eiji Tanaka in 1965. During their life, Tama mostly provided additional work for other studios (including Walt Disney Animation Japan, Warner Bros., Nickelodeon Japan and Madhouse) before they went out of business in 2011. Their successor, a companion studio known as Drop (ドロップ), has since taken their spot. See also Jade Animation, a partner of theirs for many The Disney Afternoon shows and Golden Bell and Hong Ying, who've worked with them on several anime.. ---- History Tama Production Co. Ltd., being established in 1965, began with a small house studio located approximately 10 minutes by bus from Higashi Kurume station, a suburb of Tokyo. At that time Tama's work involved primarily key Animation and in-betweens. From their now offline English homepage: "Throughout our 30 year history, we have worked on domestic productions for approximately 20 years. Since then we have concentrated on working with U.S. based animation studios producing fully animated shows. Tama has now been working with major U.S. Animation Studios for approximately 10 years. During this span we have completed over 80 television series produced for the U.S. market. By working with U.S. based studios Tama has endeavored into the world of Full-Animation. We are committed to creating the best shows we can possible." The studio's activities in Japan have stopped as of 2008, production presumably all outsourced to the Chinese subsidiary Golden Bell. Bankruptcy was declared on the 9th of March, 2011. Overview In January 1965, Eiji Tanaka , an animator from a girls' cartoonist, established Tama Studio as a drawing studio 2 . Starting with insect production , such as " Astro Boy " " Jungle Emperor " broadcasted in 1965, he was mainly responsible for drawing television anime 3 . Participated in production work of the dragon child from " Mach GoGoGo " broadcast in April 1967 4 . Since then the company's drawing and subcontracting has become an indispensable presence for Tatsunoko work. Tanaka 's delicate female character from a girl' s manga has a reputation, in particular " Red Sangjiro " in 1969 when the guest heroine appeared every time , in charge of 17 drawings in all 26 episodes 5 . Even in Tatsunoko's work adopting the total painting supervision system, it was building a trusting relationship that only Tamapro's charge will not be modified 6 . It became a stock company in January 1970 7 . In the 1970's , finishing staff will be launched and finishing work will be done [ citation needed ] . Participated in the work of Nak (current · ICHI ) from "The Moonlight masker who loves justice " in 1971 8 . In 1974 Broadcast Nak work " Chargeman Lab! " Who was in charge of actual production will be popular as a cult work in the mid 2000s later in the later years 9 . President Eiji Tanaka died in 1982 in the mid-40s 2 . Since then Tanaka's younger brother Saijo Ryūji and Mizuguchi Tsushi are active as animators representing Tamapro 10 . 1989 years from the time taken, and to expand the production staff will try Totonoeyo an environment that can be performed in-house, in a number of works gross redeem grew about Ukeoeru a. We also have new moves, including a capital alliance with Changzhou Kinzu Art Production Co., Ltd., a Chinese animation production company. The company mainly focuses on theatrical film production based on the company's own planning, and in the case of the TV series, he often participated in gross deposits [ citation needed ] . From the late 1990 's to the early 2000' s , subcontracting of major American collaborations, such as Disney works and Steven Spielberg 's company's work, will be central 10 11 . As of 2007, the capital was 12 million yen, 30 employees 1 , but ceased activities in 2008 [ citation needed ] . Hiroki Nashima, who served as President of Tatsunoko , wrote in 2010 that Tamapro people who were former colleagues also moved to taxi drivers and truck drivers in an anecdotal recession where Group Tack and Tokyo Kids are going bankrupt 12 . On March 9, 2011, the Tokyo District Court ruled bankruptcy proceedings and went bankrupt 13 14 15 . Sometimes it is credited as " Tama Production " . Projects worked on by Tama (Stuff with Jade maked with *) Western Animation * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Aladdin* * The Alvin and The Chipmunks DTV movies Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein and Alvin And The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman * An American Tail: Mystery Of The Night Monster * Batman the Animated Series (Animation Cooperation for T Ms for Yuichiro Yano's "Read My Lips") * Bonkers (Animation outsourced by WDAJ for Hear No Bonkers, See No Bonkers and Poltertoon) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (One episode - "42")* * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Constant Payne (animation Cooperation with Madhouse) * Mitchell Van Morgan (animation Cooperation with Nickelodeon Animation & Studio Pierrot) * Darkwing Duck (For WDAJ, also given the largest credit of the crew)* * Eight Crazy Nights * Freakazoid! (One episode, with a unknown Korean Studio) * Gargoyles* * Goof Troop* * Hercules: The Series * Joseph King of Dreams (Effects services) * The Legend of Calamity Jane * The Little Mermaid (subcontracted by WDAJ)* * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Nightmare Ned * Oh Yeah Cartoons (several shorts, alongside Rough Draft Studios, Plus One Animation, Yeson Entertainment & Saerom) * The Pirates of Dark Water (With Madhouse, Fil Cartoons, Wang Film Productions, Big Star and Kennedy Cartoons) * Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer * Static Shock (With Hong Ying) * Tale Spin (One episode - "Vowel Play" under contract with WDAJ) * The Tigger Movie (additional animation) * The Zeta Project Anime * Angelic Layer (Finish & In-Between Animation) * Blood Plus (2nd Key and In-Between Animation) * Blue Submarine No. 6 (Paint) * Code Geass (2nd Key and In-Between Animation) * Death Note (Animation Assistance; In-Between Animation; Photography) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Production Cooperation) * Eureka Seven (In-Between Animation) * Genesis of Aquarion (2nd Key Animation) * Lupin III (In-Between Animation for The Legend of the Gold of Babylon) * Mariasama ga Miteru (In-Between Animation for Season 3) * The Prince of Tennis (Digital Paint) * Red Garden (2nd Key Animation) * Sword of the Stranger (In-Between Animation) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (2nd Key & In-Between Animation) * Tokko (2nd Key Animation) * Welcome to The NHK (In-Between Animation) * Zillion (Animation Production Coordination; Key & In-Between Animation) Videogames * Mitchell Van Morgan: The Four Islands Adventures (In-Game Animation and Digital Paint) * Super Mitchell Party External Links *Tama Productions on Wikipedia Japan Category:Companies established in 1965 Category:Companies disestablished in 2008 Category:Companies reestablished as a different name in 2011 Category:Japanese animation studios Category:Anime companies Category:Defunct companies of Japan Category:Re-established companies